


Scenes

by mannana



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannana/pseuds/mannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of small scenes and scenarios for Season 5 of the Walking Dead. Bethyl heavy, may contain some Brick somewhere along the way. (some will be wrtten as ideas, others written out in story form, WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS) Not all "scenes" will be related to one another. So read each as individual pieces. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car

“Daryl, stop!” Rick called behind him.

“Nah, we gotta keep movin’. That’s the cross! They’ll lead us right to her!” He said between breaths. His chest was heaving again. His lungs burned from running.

 “We been running for a long time, we ain’t gonna catch it tonight. We’ll pick up in the morning.” Rick replied and motioned for the rest of the group to catch up. They were pretty far behind.

 “Y’all get some sleep. I’ll keep going.” He began to move again but his leg gave out from under him. He fell to his knees with a growl and punched the pavement.  

 “Daryl!” Maggie’s voice chimed from yards away and he hesitantly turned. She shook her head at him, asking him silently to stay.

 “I can’t.” He mumbled. His muscles weak from exertion, it was harder than hell to get up. His eyes were prickling with the sting of tears.

 “I chased that damn thing all night before, I ain’t stopping again. I ain’t!” He hollered to no one in particular and fell back onto his ass. He could hear Maggie’s gasp, could see the look of confusion on the others’ faces.

He was exhausted.  

“Okay. We’ll go.” Rick said with a look of enormous concern and complete understanding, and walked to Daryl’s side. He helped him to his feet and clapped his hand on the hunter’s shoulder with a nod.

 Daryl swayed on his feet a little. He knew he was too tired to keep going, but how the hell was he supposed to stop?

“No Rick, you stay with your children. I’ll go with him.” Carol said with no hesitation and took the AR15 from his shoulder. “You get some rest. We’ll catch up with you tomorrow.” She patted his arm with a worried smile.

“Let’s go.” She glanced at Daryl with a small smile.


	2. Reunion

“Daryl!” Beth cried causing him to freeze in place. It was then the world ceased to exist. Nothing else was there. Just him and her and  _holy shit it was her_.

His eyes widened, the air rushed from his lungs, and his bow fell from his limp hands and crashed to the ground.

His feet started to move before his brain had processed what he was seeing.  And then he was in front of her and his heart was racing at such a pace he thought he may pass out. He half expected her to vanish into thin air.

So before that could happen he grabbed her face. His big dirty hands gripped her cheeks, probably too hard, but she didn’t flinch or move or vanish, so he just held her, moving her head in all directions as he checked to make sure it was her, make sure she wasn’t injured,  and then he thumbed over the healing scar on her cheek. And she just smiled. That god damn smile he’d missed so much. Her eyes watered and he caught himself wiping them away with his thumbs, like little windshield wipers on each side. Just kept moving them back and forth, back and forth. 

His brain really wasn’t working.  

He could hear her labored breathing and see the quiver to her bottom lip. She was holding his wrists and somehow she was looking at him as if she was feeling the exact way he was.

A thousand things flew through his mind as her eyes pierced him. They dug into his and he could see so many things. So many emotions just stirring in those blue pools and he needed to tell her. Now. He needed to say the things he should have said so long ago.

“It was you. You! You changed my mind,” His voice bellowed somewhere between a sob and shout. His hands were shaking uncontrollably now, “And I missed the fuck out of you Greene.”

He didn’t give her a chance to react. He pressed his lips to hers with entirely too much force because she back stepped and nearly fell to the ground, but his was still clinging to her. Desperately holding her face in his hands because if he let go she could disappear again. And that just wasn’t an option.

So he kissed her and he ignored the noise from behind them and he kissed her some more. Rough demanding lips telling her exactly the things his stupid ass couldn’t say before.

And then it happened and he was pretty sure he was either dead or sleeping and this was just a horrible dream. A horrible dream where Beth Greene was kissing him back and he couldn’t breathe. Why wasn’t anyone there to wake him? Fuck it; he didn’t want to wake up. Ever.

Her fingers dug into his wrists and he finally remembered they needed to breathe. She gasped once his lips were gone and she cried.

“Daryl.” She said again and threw herself into his chest. 


	3. Leading the Way

They’re on their way to D.C. 

It’s going to be a long trip but nobody seems to be in that big of hurry (except for Abraham, of course). Daryl and Beth are leading the way because they always do when the group takes to the trees again, they've become the resident trackers.

Shh…don’t tell the others there’s nothing really to track right now. Just let them have this. They need these moments.

Every few minutes Beth will touch Daryl’s hand. Just because she can. Just because she wants to. She covers it by pointing to the ground as if she’s seen something.

If it’d been anyone else Daryl would have told them to open their fucking eyes and pay attention, there ain’t nothing where you’re pointing. But it’s Beth, and he knows she knows there ain’t shit right there.

So he just bumps her hand in return and she smiles that smile. The one that nearly eats her face and they continue on.


	4. I'm Fine

“What do you mean you’re fine? Look at you, Greene!” Daryl finally snapped. She knew it was coming. He’d been stewing for hours since they were back with the group.

He let her be for the most part, not that Maggie had let go of her for more than a second anyway. But he kept his distance and she watched as he paced the camp, chewing on his thumb like he always did.

But after a few hours, when the crying and emotions of seeing all of her family had faded, when everyone was huddled around a fire eating and talking, Beth was seeking Daryl out.

 

“I am fine. I’m here ain’t I?” She replied with her hands on her hips and was met with an incredulous look from him. He wore his emotions so clearly on his face and in his eyes it was hard for her not to tackle him in a hug.

“Fine?? You think that is fine?” He boomed and motioned towards her face only seeing the injuries. She sighed. He turned and continued his pacing.

“Damn it Daryl, look at me!” She grabbed his arm and turned him towards her.

 

He was panting and had tears in his eyes. He pulled his fingers through his hair and avoided her eyes until he couldn't any longer.

 

His face visually softened when their eyes met but his breathing was just as ragged and his eyes just as sad. She cautiously placed her hands on his chest and hushed him.

 

“Daryl, I’m here. I've got cuts and bruises and scars, but I’m here and I’m fine.” She whispered and a small smile appeared on her lips. “Now would you just kiss me already?” 


End file.
